May our world Blossom
by TheManBear
Summary: This is a story based on a boy in the real world who meets the girl of his dreams. He hides these feeling for years and finds out a dirty little secret. Is a MHuman x FZangoose story. (This is my first every fanfiction so I hope you enjoy it.)P.S. later chapter will contain lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**May our world** **blossom**

This is a MHuman x FZangoose lemon thanks to my friend for helping on editing.

 **(I do not own Pokémon or Nintendo and all rights are reserved to them.)**

So since this is my first ever fanfiction so go easy on reviews but still criticism is still great and helpful for possible projects if I ever decide to do any.

Thoughts= _ **Italics**_

Noises will be begin and end with * such as ***Click***

(P.S. There will be times were reading might get awkward.)

CHAPTER 1: The beginning of

I wake up, screaming and flailing the sheets off of me, my breathing ragged while my body was covered in sweat. Looking around I realize it was only a dream and that I was still in my room. _It was just a just a nightmare everything's fine._ I told myself hoping I didn't wake anyone up with my yelling. With that I went on with my morning routine, take a shower, get dressed, eat breakfast, brush my teeth, then wait for my mom to wake up so she can take me to school. As I threw together some sausage and hash browns I felt like someone was watching me. When I looked out the window I noticed a figure run off this was an unsettling but I didn't put too much thought on it. Eventually my mom came down stairs and simply gestures me to head out the door and to the car. While I'm riding off to the living hell the world calls school, I feel like knowing me is essential. The name's Joe. I'm a pretty big guy in height standing a 5'9, 5'11 tops, I'm also husky in size not only that but I have a decent tan. I might seem a little intimidating but in all honesty I'm kind of just a big teddy bear.

Well I arrived at school to meet up with some friends, one of my best friends Caitlin says she needed to show me and Calvin something. We agree not having anything better to do at the time and follow her behind the school towards the basketball courts. "Well, what the fuck are we doing here?" I ask sounding a little grumpy. "So you guys remember when we said it would be the best thing in the world to have our own Pokémon right?" She said enthusiastically, me and Calvin looked at each other confused by the question. "Yeah?" we replied. Next thing we knew she went digging through her star wars book bag. Soon we see her pull out what seems to be a miniature Pokéball and when she pressed the button in the middle, and it increase in size. Next thing we knew she a white light appeared, there we stood face-to-face with a dog-like creature. I realized it was a Mightyena one her favorite Pokémon. "WHO ARE YOU? STATE YOUR BUSINESS!" It demanded in what seemed to be an older adolescent voice. Right before I could explain anything it prepared to pounce on me but before it could Caitlin stopped it.

"Ren stop, they're my friends they aren't going to hurt us!" She exclaimed as she darted in front of us extending the palm of her hand towards the canine. "Sorry he just hasn't really had any interaction with people in the world yet so he's kind of on edge." We look back to see him sitting with an upset expression. Caitlin walked over to the dog and simply hugged him tightly and let go while still rubbing his back. "Look, you were just trying to protect me and you from any danger. I won't blame you, but actually listen to the person a little next time before you try to tear them apart, okay?" he looked up at her and nodded while giving her a couple of licks on the cheek.

Next he simply padded up to us and apologized "Sorry I didn't know you were friends with Caitlin." I simply shrugged my shoulders and said that I would have done the same thing if I was in his position but something more important was of the matter. "Hey, uh Ren, how did you,ya know, get to our world seeing as Pokémon technically don't exist?" He huffed and said "I have no real answer to that other than this. I was just banished by my pack for insubordination and not too long later on the verge of giving up I was engulfed by some white light. Next thing I knew I was in a human's room or Caitlin's room specifically. She panicked at first but she soon calmed down when I told her I meant no harm. We talked for a little bit and then out of nowhere a small orb of light appears just to leave a Pokéball. With that we assumed we were supposed to meet for some reason and I've been staying with her since, she's been really nice to me."

"That's Caitlin for you, but other question Ren how are you able to speak to us?" I asked curiously. "Yeah, shouldn't we not be able to understand you?" added Calvin.

He looked at us, and realized that it was kind of odd that he was able to talk to us so clearly. "I'm not exactly sure, but no need to complain about it right?" I suppose he was right but right before said anything else I checked the time, 1 minute before classes started. "Hey you might want to put him back into his ball classes are about to start." I prompted Caitlin. "Ren will be okay for a little bit?" Noticing the ball in her hand he nodded and she pointed the ball at him, then called out the command to return him to the ball. With this meeting over we went our separate ways for for the day, ready to take on the bullshit of teachers and classwork.

It's now December and winter break is right around the corner. The world was now aware of Pokémon lurking in our world. The news channels were informing those who didn't, that some or most wild Pokémon are dangerous if they felt threatened, and that they were also very territorial. They said if you were to encounter one be cautious if you didn't have one of your own. Some of my friends have gotten Pokémon of their own, I still haven't gotten one myself so it kind of sucks. But I don't let it bother me. Thing is the whole day I kept hearing a second voice in my head saying it just didn't want to be alone anymore, I was creeped out but quickly avoided it and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**May our world** **blossom**

This is a MHuman x FZangoose lemon thanks to my friend for helping on editing.

 **(I do not own Pokémon or Nintendo and all rights are reserved to them.)**

 **Sorry this chapter took so long, I've been busy so I haven't had the time to write I'd like to apologies for that but here you go enjoy!**

* * *

It was the beginning of winter break me and my friends were gonna meetup and get a hot meal tomorrow. I just lay here in my room thinking to myself then I got ready for bed as I fall asleep. I just felt warm thanks to my thick blanket. It was about midnight when I felt something shifting at my side while feeling something shake as if cold. Then I feel something fluffy wrap around my arm. I lift the blanket to see a Pokémon. I fell out of my bed, freaking out quietly trying not to wake it up, that is until I fell out of the bed. It wakes up and looks at me it seemed to have a sorry face from what the light that seeped into my room allowed me to see. Still on my bed it got to its knees, I quietly say, but yet in an aggressive voice "Don't move, I'm not afraid to hurt you!" It listens. I then quickly turn on my light to see a red and white figure. I demanded "How did you get in my house, more specifically, in my room, in my bed?" I soon realize it's a Zangoose next thing I know I'm making direct eye contact with it. To my surprise it responded, an even bigger surprise is the voice was female. She sounded upset, not mad, but hurt. "Please don't hurt me I didn't mean to scare you, I was just cold and you and that blanket were just warm." She blushed when she said this, and to be honest, so did I.

"Still that doesn't explain why you're in my room to begin with, so would you care to explain that?!" I asked "Well, I don't know." She said "I was lying in a cave trying avoiding the rain, then a white light appeared, next thing I know I'm here in this room freezing." I felt bad for her, she must have been kicked out from her pack and here I am threatening to hurt her.

I then notice a white orb appear to the left of us and then flash, next thing I see is white base and red striped Pokéball (A Premier Ball). I walk over to the capture device and pick it up both me and her look at it in curiosity. "Well I guess this means I'm your trainer." I proclaim but yet a little shocked that such a fierce Pokémon such as a Zangoose like her was so easily upset emotionally, and by a simple threat at best. She then looked me in the eyes still with a worried expression then looked away while mumbling "Yeah I guess you are..." I walk over to my bed and sit next to her and put my hand on her shoulder. "Look I'm sorry I didn't mean what I said before I was just scared and unsure. So I just assumed that would be dangerous and that why I threatened you." She looks up at me slightly. "It's okay I understand…" We sit there before I decide to speak up. "Oh I, uh, well um, my name's Joseph, but you can just call me Joe, if you don't mind what's your?" I asked. "What do you mean?" She responded.

"What's your name is what I mean." I explained _I suppose she doesn't have one since she doesn't understand the phrase_ I thought to myself. "She looked down at the floor again. "Well I don't have one." I quickly react. "Well it looks like I'll just have to give you one then. How about, Rose, does that seem good to you?" She nods with a warm smile. Well then it's settled I have my very own Pokémon she may not be a fighter but she's shy in a sweet caring way. "Well it's nice to meet ya Rose." I said as my hand expecting her to at least know how to shake hands. Instead I'm greeted with something else a hug. "Thank you."

"For what exactly?" I asked, confused more than ever, then she speaks up. "For letting me stay, but I have a question?"

"What's your question?" I respond.

"Where do I sleep?" She asked, I looked around noticing that there obviously wasn't a second bed. "Well I guess you can sleep in my bed with me till we figure out something later." I say before laying back down and pulling the sheets over myself. "Oh, okay…" She hesitates before getting under the covers unsure if she really should. "Look if it didn't bother you before, don't let it bother you now." I tell her reassuringly she then slides her ways under the cover and cuddles up next to me grabbing my arm once more. "For someone who should be a fierce fighter you sure do act childish, but hey I'm not one to talk. Actually how old are you anyway Rose?" I asked wondering why she seemed still so squeamish but not only that but smaller. "Well I'm fourteen why, how old are you?" She responds. "I'm fifth teen because my birthday just passed so I guess that makes me the adult of our pair." She playfully hits me in the arm. "Okay I get it, don't want to be bossed around I get it, no worries I'm not that kind of person." She then nuzzles into my neck while purring, made me blush a little she giggles. "Good to know." She says before dozing off. I soon follow falling asleep with her at my side. _I've never felt so happy_ I thought before passing out.

* * *

I wake up next morning to notice Rose was still sleeping so I quietly leave my room to let her be in peace. I head downstairs to see my mom making food and my father on his tablet being grumpy as usual. Before I made myself known I thought of what they might think about me having a Pokémon of my own. On one hand my mother didn't really care but on the other was my father who had a strong dislike towards Pokémon so I thought ahead. I went back upstairs and calmly woke Rose with a few gentle shakes. "Hey uh, I'd like you to meet my family since your gonna be staying here or whatever, ya'know" She looked at me and yawned. "Okay, but while we're at it can we get something to eat I'm hungry." She asked. "Yeah it's almost lunch time anyway, let's just make sure my family knows you're here so you don't spook them by mistake." I simply added.

We head downstairs to I tell Rose to stand back for a moment. I awkwardly walk into the open and my mom takes notice. "Well, good morning sleeping beauty." My mom jokes she then takes notice of my awkwardness. "You want something don't you well what is it?" She asked readying herself. "Well I already have it, but I want to know if I can keep them here, is that okay?" My dad takes notice in what I say and already knows and before I say anything else starts his share of the conversation. "Really Joe what are you six, grow up you queer!" He says as he pushes me. "Leave him alone, look Joe well by the way your father reacted I can only assume you have a Pokémon, does that sound right." I look up expecting her to have a angry or disappointed but she had a smirk. "Uh yeah." My dad then hits me upside the head. "That's not how you speak to your mother!" He says aggressively trying to be tough. "Yes mom" I mumble, he didn't scare me though, but sure as hell it triggered Rose. Next thing I knew before he could slap me upside again she jumped between us and yelled. "Quit it, can't you see you're losing more respect than getting it!"

Before my dad did anything my mom laughed "I like her already she can stay, but I have one request." My dad grumbled as he sat back down while jumped full of joy I respond. "Yeah, whatever it is name it, I'll do it! Just tell me what to do!" She chuckles this time and goes back to cooking. "Great then give you can her a bath. Also what's your name before I forget to ask you sweetheart?" She blushes and hides behind me like a child would it's parent. "Her name's Rose she's kind of shy but she'll warm up just give her a little time to talk to you." I couldn't see it but I could tell my mom was smiling as she said. "Rose that's a pretty name." Rose then spoke up. "Thank you ma'am…"

After our conversation we head back upstairs to the bathroom room so could wash Rose but as soon as we were about to get there my brother passed. "WHAT YOU HAVE A POKÉMON, wait till mom and dad hear!" He threatened. "They already know dumbass I just told them, and yes she's allowed to stay." I answered back. "Well whatever I'm gonna eat." Rose and then head to the bathroom that my brother and I use. "Here let the water warm up a little bit before you get in while I go get a towel." I tell her before going to the closet right outside the bathroom for a towel I come back in with the towel just to see Rose waiting next to the tub.

"You ready?" She looks up. "Yeah."

* * *

After washing Rose I showered, once I was done I dried off and put some clothes on and went to my room where Rose was. "We're gonna head out okay, just wanted to let you know." I tell her. "Okay but where to?" She asked confused by my statement. "We're just gonna meet up with some of my friends no big deal. Wear this so you don't catch a cold." I said as I handed her a red sweater.

That's how the day went, we met with some of my friends introduced them to Rose and got a bite to eat and talked and when all was said and done we went home. "Hey Joe?" Rose tugged on my sleeve as we were walking back home. "Uh yeah, what's up?" She looked up at me. "Promise that we'll be together no matter what okay." I simply just looked down and smiled. "I'd never leave you don't worry, and besides we are partners." I then soon realized how tired she was and I picked her. "Joe what ar-!"

"Oh hush and just take a nap I don't mind it anyway, okay." I reassure her, next thing I knew she was asleep on my shoulder and her arms wrapped around my neck. "Hmph, guess she really was tired."


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for those who have probably been waiting for chapter three or whatever but I've been busy with school and hanging out with friends and lots interest of writing this for a while. I have returned though and to make up for it you shall get the next chapter, but wait there's more if you come visit the story on Christmas you get to see some sexy times between you know who. Also this chapter will flip back and forth between Joe's and Rose's perspectives. That's it for now till next time pizza is on me.

-Z

 **As always I don't own Pokémon It belongs to Game freak of Nintendo yada yada you know the deal enjoy!**

* * *

Rose's POV

It's been 10 year since that night with a couple days sprinkled on there, which now leaves us on Christmas Eve of 2026 in central Florida where it feels hotter than a fire attack from a Charizard. At times though it can get cold when you least expect it. Joe works at a four star restaurant as the lead chef which he enjoys doing seeing how he rarely ever comes home in the slightest bit upset, that's how he was able to afford such a nice place in the middle of Orlando as those humans call it. As of late though, he seems to be down, he's never big with women nor has ever shown interest in any either. He did say one time he had been trying to figure out the words to tell a girl how he feels but gave up whenever he got close to her. She must be really cute or pretty for him to that flustered over her.

As they day went on with Joe almost done with work I turned on the T.V. to see what was on nothing much other than the news caught my interest and what they were talking about interested me more human Pokémon relationships. These relationships weren't uncommon as trainers often bonded with their destined partners from a young age battling together working together and enjoying life overall together. There was a catch though these relationships were frowned upon by some others and even those of the government Joe once told me. The news was just informing depending if your state's votes for it is if your relationship was allowed or not. Joe and I had seen these types of relationships in public. One day we saw a man with his Arcanine, in his arms he was carrying a newly born Growlithe which I thought it was one of the most precious things on this planet. They looked happy why others would want to take this away I don't understand, but all I know one day is I want to have a child off my own, hopefully the person I hope to be with feels the same way.

Joe still hasn't changed much in these past years he still does whatever he can for the ones he cares about and protects them the best he can, yet at the same time he still childish on the inside. He still wears the same basic outfit some form of shorts a t-shirt and a hoodie. He been getting into better shape to seeing that he lift all those ingredients around all day as he cooks so good for him. As for me and most other bipedal Pokémon I wear standard human clothing for women what I choose to wear is similar to Joe, I can't say why but he seems to have rubs of more than joy to me. I wear a sweater like the ones with the silly designs, but without the weird design besides that I wear a t-shirt with shorts because they're like pants to me basically.

About an hour or two passed and it was now about ten fifteen and as on time per usual he got home. I left the door unlocked and right before he came in the apartment I hid behind the couch, knowing this wouldn't be where he checks first as he enters in the apartment he calls. "ROOOOOOSSSSSSEEEE I'M HOME AND I BROUGHT SOME FOOD WITH ME! Weird, usually she on the couch when I get back waiting to greet me, where could she be? Rose… Rose? ROSE? ROSE?!" I just sat back and watched as he scurried down the hallway of the apartment to my bedroom, and as he was walking back and jumped out and hissed at him which made him fall right on his ass. All I could do was laugh at the sight of this supposed man being scared by an animal just above half his size jumping out at him. He got all flustered and pouted. "AWWW come on Joe lighten up it was funny." I said trying to lighten the mood up a bit, he just smirked and got up laughing. "Hehe...Alright let's just watch T.V. I'm tired as all hell, okay?"

"I taking first shots on what we watch, kay?!" I announced as I jumped back onto the couch him slowly joining me and laying down using my legs as pillows and yawns. I let him stay where he is and run my claws through his hair, _He's always seemed like he be like big kid in the sense he falls asleep wherever he can._ I thought to myself as he soon begins to quietly snore. I soon get up slowly and head to my room letting him rest.

* * *

Joe's POV

I wake up on the couch hungry and look around for Rose, _Guess she went to her room. Wonder if she ate what I brought home?_ I got up walked over to the bag I brought home I notice the container for her was gone guess she ate already. I decided to make myself something ended up making some spaghetti with sauce and a little bit of cheese on top. After I was done eating I decided I was gonna make her a Christmas treat brownies the first dessert I ever served her all those years ago.

After I was done making the brownie I decided it be best to tell her that they were ready and while we wait for them to cool watch a movie or something. I soon walked over to her room which was closed like usual so I knocked, soon hearing her jump of her computer chair I bought for her desk. Now some may ask how she can use a computer wouldn't her claws get in the way, nope I bought her a touch screen laptop so she could have an easier time using it. I kept her busy when I couldn't be home, so I let her do what she saw fit. She soon opened the door with a confused look and before she could ask I stated that I had made her favorite and she hugged me and hurried of to the kitchen. I was about to join her but I thought I'd see what she's been up to lately seeing that she has been keeping doors closed. _Maybe just a quick peek like what could she possible do you make me hate her or be weirded out._ I thought to myself before walking into her room and looking around _Hmm pretty classy, she keeps this place pretty clean and organized even more than me._ I walk over to her laptop and notice she was using headphones _Headphones, hmm, guess she was listening to music._ Out of curiosity I slip them on to see what she was listening to the video was maximized so it was a black screen with a play button in the middle I click it and the video begin to buffer. What i was met with next shocked me beyond belief. She was watching Pokephilia, not just any but between a human man and a female Zangoose, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Before I knew what I was watching I looked at what was folding before me, a man no older than me pumping as hard as he could into his partner and soon after coming inside of her. Then in the flash of an eye she was on her knees while the man rub out one more load onto her face and in her mouth, she proceeded to then suck him dry, then cleaned herself off with her paw licking off the man's seed, the video then zoomed in on her face as she make a sexual pose and smirked.

I quickly closed the laptop not knowing what to do and taking off her headphones. As I turned around to leave her room she stood there with an upset face knowing what I discovered. Knowing that I found out her dirty little secret.


	4. Chapter 4

**Why, hello there, it's your boy Z here with yet another stocking stuffer for all you naughty boys and girls out there, and let's just say this one spills some eggnog if you know what I mean. From me this is my Christmas gift to you, hope you enjoy.**

 **P.S. I don't Pokémon only the character etc. etc. you know the deal by now enjoy.**

* * *

She looked at me terrified of what I had just found out I went to say something to reassure her I didn't see anything but before I knew she was on her knees crying. "You know, don't you, that I'm some weird freak who dreams about you, hmm?! Is what you wanted to know, just ruin my life?!" She asked demandingly, I got on my knees in front of her and pulled her into a hug almost crying myself. "Rose," I whispered into her ear. " you're not a freak, nowhere near one, and there's been something I've been needing to tell you for years now."

She looked at me in her eyes, hate, and confusion. "Well, what is then tell me already not like my life can get any worse than it is now can it?" She questioned.

I ended our hug and pulled her chin up so we make eye contact and I leaned in and kissed her not on the cheek, not her forehead, not her nose, but her lips she almost melted in my arms. She threw her arms around my neck as I put my arms around her waist and pushed harder into it, enough so that I fell backwards with her on top of me. We laughed and I looked at her and she looked back at me. "So, what did you want to tell me?" She asked playfully already knowing the answer. "That I love you nothing you do can make me hate you. Besides you think I haven't seen you eye me before and look away last second, come on." I said sitting up with Rose still in my arms. She looked away embarrassed and I pulled her face back to mine and kissed her on the forehead. I got up and helped her up too wishing her goodnight. I gave her a smile and walked across the hall to my room and sat on bed happy with myself knowing that I finally admitted what I had a secret for a long time. Still wish my with my clothes on too lazy to change into pajamas just laid there in my bed having my hoodie to keep me warm. I soon hear my door creak open slowly, I noticed Rose had walked in my room she had a worried look and couldn't face me. "Hey would it be okay...if, I… ya'know… slept in your bed tonight, seeing how we're ya'know a thing." I sat up and faced her with another smile and patted the spot on the bed. She climbed up and got in front of me looking me in the eyes.

(Warning some lemon juice coming up next which could ruin your Christmas eggnog so watch out, you've been warned.)

* * *

Rose quietly without a word leaned forward, her paws on my knees as she proceeded to climb on my lap, slipping her warm tongue into my mouth with me giving little to no resistance. My hands moved to grip her hips. I looked deep into Rose's light pink eyes, feeling myself drawing to them. Within seconds my lips were pressed against hers. She let out a small gasp but her eyes fighting to stay open, as she kept one of her arms around my neck, her long black claws running through my soft brown hair. I closed my eyes and rested a hand at the back of her neck, pushing her closer so I had more control of the kiss, a small smile upon my lips, clenching onto her white fur and groaning as she began to grind on my crotch threw our clothes. I fist my hands in her fur and groan lowly, sensually. Rose nibbling on my bottom lip as she clawed at my hoodie, trying to get it off before getting frustrated and ripping it down the middle. I slowly took off my shirt before she did it herself, and feeling embarrassed at revealing my slightly chubby like figure, that I kept hidden from the world. Rose looked down and her eyes went wide, she snickered to herself and ran her claws down my chest, clenching her thighs together in anticipation at the sight. "I still don't know how you find me attractive. Hell I'll never understand why you ever developed any sort of feelings like this for me." Rose sighed at my comment. "Look I never really cared for your looks, your personality is what is what made me attracted to you in the first place. You always been caring and outgoing even when we were younger and that what made me have a thing for you in the first place." This made me smirk, and with that I pull of her sweater and her bra with it revealing her b-cup breast, just for her to smack her lips back into mine and tackle me onto my back as we make out in my bed. She then pulled away leaving a string of saliva between us smirking. "Besides I don't mind a little bit more meat on those bones, just means I can be a little more, ya'know rough." My eyes went big at this comment, she couldn't have been serious. "That's a little odd to know, what exactly did you have it mind seeing that this is the first time for both of us. "I asked. "I don't know...maybe let's start with a little _less_ clothing?" She smirked and ran her claw down my shirt and to the button of my cargo shorts, popping it open before looking down and licking her lips.

"Oh, what do we have here?" Rose rested her paw on the bulge that had been growing in my boxer. She slipped her claw in the top and pulled down gently, drool dripping from her mouth.

My member popped out and Rose did the first thing that came to mind, she dove down and took all seven inches in her mouth, moaning lowly whilst I gritted my teeth and groaned, my hips jerking forward as if on instinct. She sucked harder and I moaned loudly, grasping the back of her eyes rolled in the back of my head as I thrusted forward my hips, biting my lip and growling loudly as Rose gave another hard suck, granting me my first orgasm and it was amazing. "Now it's your turn." I said with a grin, she gave a confused look then yipped as I pushed her onto her back. I slowly move my head down her body planting kisses as I go till I had reached what I was looking for, I teased her by slowly taking off her shorts and biting her panties off. Before I even knew it I had my tongue as deep as I could make it go inside of her. I could feel her paws push against the back of my head and whine in pleasure as she bucked back and forth trying to get my tongue to go deeper. I kept looking up seeing how cute she was, I then pulled away so I could look her in the eyes, but as I did she look at me with disappointment. "Why'd you stop I was almost there?" She whined with a pained look. "I just wanted to say how cute you cute you look right now." She just look at me and pouted, "Really that's what you ruined the moment for?" she laughed as so did I as I soon went back to work. She soon came and with that the next part. I grasped her hips looking at her slowly entering before hitting what I assumed was her wall before doing anything else I looked at her with worried eyes. She then nodded giving permission I then gave one quick thrust into Rose's tunnel with her wincing at the pain I gave her moment to regain herself.

I then started thrust slowly but before I knew it, after a little bit of moan she was calling the shots saying things like harder, faster. Her claws grasped the bedsheets and she screamed in pleasure before wrapping her legs around my waist. I gripped her hips and thrusting even more, hitting deeper, in the spots she never knew she had, or at least spots she couldn't reach with her claws before. I had her mewling and gasping trying to call my name out, as all that could be heard were our bodies slamming against each other. All the sensations in my body were colliding together, pleasure and pain as I was beginning to tug at her fur while her claws dug into my back, not knowing how to cope with her tight cunt I had that feeling beginning to rise up. Then before I knew it she screamed and cum all over my member and sheets. Only a few minutes passed as I continued to slam her, making her cum again as I came riding out my own orgasm.

Both of now panting and as I put my foreheads against hers before one more good night, kissing softly, I pulled out letting our juices run and laid next to Rose who quickly hugged me tightly. "Merry Christmas Joe hope you enjoyed your gift." She stated, I quickly and cheesy reply, "Not as much as I enjoy you my little flower." She just shook her head and sighed and once more just snuggled into my side closing her eyes as I soon followed.


End file.
